


Looking through your eyes

by yetti



Series: AkaKuro short Stories [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drama, Light Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-12 19:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5678464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yetti/pseuds/yetti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...that time when Tetsuya decided to live together with Seijuro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking through your eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lostsoul072](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostsoul072/gifts).



> I was inspired by the song "Looking through your eyes."
> 
> to lostsoul072, thank you sweetheart. Lovelots.

 

_"Tetsuya, let's go before the sun sets down completely." a husky tone crawl out from his throat, I know Seijuro is as excited as me while we watch the sun slowly burying it's rays beneath ground. A scene not everybody can get through._

_l stood up beside him, pulled his hand up and together hand in hand we walked to the garden of the Akashi mansion house behind the porch. As we walked along the pathway, I squeezed his palm lightly. I saw him smile. An empty smile since his eyes held no life, devoid of fervor, and it breaks my heart. I had to force myself stand to the ground and hold my tongue, I was fearing to say wrong things that will make him sad. Instead I playfully run my fingers against his palm and cheerfully speak into his ears._

_"We're here, I forgot to take your jacket. Sit down here and wait for me," I said in a quiet tone._

_"Don't be long, the weather's chilling me." he said as he wrapped his hands together._

_"Okay,"_

_I took my step back to his room, our room, and get his jacket. I hurled and sniffed it, smelled so much of him which I found comfort and love, gentle touch but suddenly I felt profound sorrow. I looked around and a faint smile drawn from my lips. When did I decided to live with him? It's been eight months from then. And great many things have happened._   

 

 

> _I remember the first time we've met. It was the last day of spring in May day and we barely talked to each other but I was quiet curious and interested with those crimson eyes that were like flames burning high. It took all my attention like they were absolutely penetrating the innards me. I never noticed and unwittingly my own eyes were fixated to them that I bumped into the wall. And everything went dark._
> 
> _When I came to, I was lying in a bed. A blanket was covering me and a washcloth over my brows. A man was sitting beside the bed staring down at me, a frown on his handsome face._
> 
> _"Are you okay?" he asked scowling._
> 
> _I shook my head ruefully and asked him._
> 
> _"What happened?"_
> 
> _"Beats the hell out of me," he shrugged. "One minute you're looking at me, the next thing you bumped in the wall. What a dumbass!"_
> 
> _My gaze slid down, I know that and you don't have to toned out._
> 
> _"Anyway, what are you doing inside my building?" he grunted._
> 
> _My eyes flashed with surprised like a sudden lightning from a clear blue sky. My building, eh?_
> 
> _There goes again those eyes staring at me, as if listening dispassionately waiting for my reply. As quickly as it come, my surprised diminished as calm demeanor quelled me as if in seconds I was in a daze the next I was awaken._
> 
> _"I'm there for my job interview, I was called by."_
> 
> _"And? Did you got the job?"_
> 
> _"Yes,"_
> 
> _"Good for you."_
> 
> _"How about you?" I asked but he didn't gave me an answer, instead he asked if I'll be fine going out now. I craned my neck around, where exactly are we? This room seemed not just an ordinary room, the bed was a double size draped with red sheets, a mahogany stand, a matching chest of drawers and an elegant chair he occupied. The walls were light blue, bare except for an old charcoal painting of a family and a blue rag rug brightened the tiled floor._
> 
> _"By the way, tell me your name." he demanded as he straightened in the chair and leaned forward._
> 
> _"Tetsuya," I said as I lifted my chin defiantly, trying not to think how my name sounded on his lips. "H-how about you?"_
> 
> _He looked at me, he paused, ran a hand on his hair then looked back at me again._
> 
> _"Seijuro," he simply said._
> 
> _"Seijuro," I repeated his name on my tongue, surprised to find that it evoked images of warriors adorned with feathers and paint riding across a wide sun-kissed savanagh._
> 
> _"I don't supposed my name will help you out your way through the door, Tetsuya." his baritone vibrated with irritation and I sworn I paid him no less heed. He seemed like a person hard to please._
> 
> _Silently I skimmed swiftly towards the door, he need not have to say it the second time and I need not have to see his face just to know that he was glaring at me. I opened the door to my way out but I was confused when in my eyes appeared another room...or is this an office work? I abruptly titled back my head and in my quietest voice, I asked him again one last time._
> 
> _"C-can you show me the way out?"_
> 
> _I felt like my obtuse ignorance had fed his patience, I heard him clicked as he clenched his teeth. But I did prevailed. He walked through me with his goaded voice like he'd been driven his limit. "Come this way," and I followed him behind, grinning. For me, it was little too real for comfort._
> 
> _When we came out from that room, finally we reached the lift but, glaring gazes were flying around me. I couldn't understand, I couldn't even say any thing why were they giving me such cold shoulders arousing me a claustrophobic eerie as if I am a detestable person. And it took seconds for the whispers I heard to sunk in my mind._
> 
> _"Was he the one who made the commotion a while ago?"_
> 
> _"How dare he to make our CEO carried him into his private resting room?"_
> 
> _CEO? Did I just heard them right? This guy...is my boss then?_
> 
>  

> _It was my first day of work being a PA. Of course I was too excited at the same time I was nervous. I got the feeling that I have to exert all my effort and patience if that person is really going to be my boss. He looked like notoriously proud and stubborn, arrogant and someone who can never admit any weaknesses. I should have cater then to that personality, if I may, want to stay in this job. I have to deliberately remind myself and inadvertently of how grateful I am in passing the interviews. Getting job nowadays is quiet hard and difficult, competition is too high._
> 
> _As what I expected, when I entered the office where the hr-department head had lead me, passing along all other booths heads swiveled behind us. Behind me, particularly. Some raises brows, some politely greeted me and welcomed me into the company. But at most, ladies I supposed who swoon secretly with the young handsome CEO, leered right through my face, they didn't even try to hide their flaring noses. And I know why, it's like picking one in a million just to be beside the boss and I was, as for them, lucky enough to be picked one. They spoke in low voices, a matter of furtiveness was well established._
> 
> _On contrary, I better choose to work in different department or even an ordinary secretary can do. I also prefer working with a team, it's more easy to communicate with other employees like me, more convenient and I am more at ease._
> 
> _"We're here,"  I heard her say. I look around, the room is quiet bit spacious and the table is just enough high for the height of me. "That's our CEO's office. Ms. Arisaka will train you for a week before she leave the office, she will be transferred to another branch."_
> 
> _I bowed my head and say, "thank you!". Then she dug her heels into the dustless tiles beneath her feet out the room. A minute and another lady came in. She must be Ms. Arisaka, I mentally uttered. After a brief introduction of ourselves she quickly jump into the job matter. It's not as easy as from my past job, though that one was quiet a small firm compared to the Akashi's, and I am beginning to think that the boss might be a workaholic too, and a slave driver. Looking at how fast she finished typing the documents and printing them for a hard copy, I thought it was going to be tough on me on the next days to come, I assumed. But Ms. Arisaka smiled at me with the contempt of assuring me I could do it. I smiled back at her._
> 
> _For the next five days of lecturing me, I only saw the CEO twice when Ms. Arisaka had to introduce me to him, though we already met awkwardly the other day. The second time I saw him was when we had to attend the meeting for I have to record all what had been talked about during the session. And all goes well, thanks to Ms. Arisaka's guidance. And the CEO seemed pleased by my first work with him._

_I walked faster when I heard Seijuro called me, he must be feeling cold now. Panting, I help him wear the jacket. I touched his face and felt guilty, it's cold and his teethering. I took off my shawl and wrapped it around his neck._

_"Thank you," he said. "What took you long?"_

_"I'm sorry," was all I had said. I sat beside him, hold his hands, and twine our fingers together. "How are you feeling now?"_

_"Bit warm," he cultured his voice low and warm as melted honey. He reclined himself down and rested his head on my shoulder. "Let me close my eyes for a while," he whispered, closed his eyes solemnly._

_Not a long while and I heard him breath peacefully, he fell asleep in a short spun of time. He must be tired. I observed how dandy he look like, he didn't changed at all from the time I've known him. He was still the arrogant and spoiled brat. Only that.. I sighed. I couldn't really believed it myself but, once again I stared at his sinful face._

_I gazed around and noticed that we missed the setting sun, I laughed dry. This always happen anyway, and Seijuro do the same sleeping on my shoulder. Gingerly, I loosen my grip onto his hand for I was fearing to wake him up. Seeing him so peaceful makes my heart grow fonder.  As days go by I had known the real him, not the him inside of his office, not the him infront of his employees, not the him who was feared by his authoritative aura and mostly, not the him who have those facades behind his sad eyes._  

 

 

> _As I was working with him in almost three years, I had known that Seijuro was a sad guy. Behind those intimidating eyes, those firm and strong words, I often see him silently facing outside the glass wall of his office at the end of the day. His eyes dead no longer the fearful one, instead was longing for comfort, passion, love and affection from a family since his mother died when he was young. And he lived growing around with his nanny and all other housekeepers inside their mansion. His father only cared about the family business, and was very strict towards him. He didn't even have the time to play or befriend outside, at a young age he was suffocated by his lack of freedom._
> 
> _Such were the reasons that came and went into my head over the next days I was working for him. Ideas did not come all together as they are written but in bit pieces so, perhaps I really did not let myself see the real him at first sight.  I am not sure but definitely my opinion of him changes and the effect is quiet bothersome. His lifeless smile startled and doubtful presented me a problem I had not considered in all my thinking. And my heart's thrummed everytime he shifted his gazes towards me. One thing no one knows about him was that, he likes men. And that really, really troubled me for I, was perfectly attracted to him. And it's painful not showing him off. How was I to show him how I felt for him? Would I confess? But, my mind tell me that I would rather celibate to my grave._
> 
> _I am afraid that although I may have seemed to listen on my mind so to speak, my heart's clenching hurtly day by day. I had almost drifted back to my last resort, to quit my job. Seeing him only breaks my heart. But my attention was renewed when one day, he confessed. I was shocked. Of course, I really tried myself hard to be discreet but I never noticed I was luminous. I did not think my brain got off from my chair until Seijuro held my hand, pulled me up and slammed his lips against mine. By then, I had understood my heart and mind had been free for too long to be smitten by sober thoughts._
> 
> _It doesn't  take much diplomacy to convince my mind and accept him wholeheartedly. It was fortunate because we had the same feelings, and that won't change even if he said ours would be secret, for in a way or another, relationship between same sex, others deem see it as grave sin. Unforgivable. But for the both of us, as long as we find happiness in each other's arms, it doesn't matter. We really never care what would people will tell us, how do they see us, and even if society will cast us out, it won't affect us. Seijuro even dared me to introduce to his father, his face was blank and there had been a queer note in his voice, whether he has been disappointed rather than angry when I declined. I had noticed he was more desirous of me than any other. I never expected he was that possessive as a lover. But my heart flustered, and I'm so happy about it._
> 
> _I do not know why when all was going well, I felt a cold hand of trouble on my shoulder. Our relationship has known to no one for almost a year, not until he kiss me one time and accidentally, the worst gossipmongoer of the company had seen us. And not by a day and the scene was exploded like a bomb all over the company, and all over town. Not in two days later that the president, his father was came rushing, and he was so furious towards us. His eyes were like fire it could burn us, it's written all over his face the disgust and disappointment, particularly to Seijuro. He sees us no more than a trash. But Seijuro never falter, so, how could I lose my confidence? I stood firm beside him, never let go of his hand, though I was really nervous and scared, I tried my best not to stammer as I spoke to the president with less practiced._
> 
> _"I'm sorry to cause you this trouble, Mr. President, but I love your son and Seijuro loves me too." I bravely toned out what was inside my heart._
> 
> _The president clipped his lips into thin line as his furious eyes glared at me, how I wish we could just be eaten alive by mother earth._
> 
> _"Love? Disgusting!" he spitted infront of us, he totally lose his composure, his uptight dignity._
> 
> _"No one can break us apart, father. Not even you," Seijuro said as his jaw taut and hard. He was gripping my hands so tight as if he was borrowing strength from it._
> 
> _"I see, then, suit yourselves." and the president was gone._
> 
> _I know he won't let us off that easily, with his personality, I'm sure he could be plotting something that will break us apart._
> 
> _And I was right._
> 
> _Three days after, he came to me personally. I need not know how did he find my house, a person like him could work his money faster than any money transfer in town. And my anticipation was true. He wanted to buy his son's freedom. He wanted to bribe me with his money, and told me to go away. Far away from Seijuro where he won't see me ever again. That thought trembled me, I couldn't stop it and the frigid silence that surrounded us took all my courage. I wanted to say to him that I really love his son and no matter what he'll do, I won't go anywhere where Seijuro can't see me. But the words hung in the air like a wisp of smoke rising from a barely kindled fire. I blinked away a sudden onset of perplexing thoughts._
> 
> _"Listen to what I say, young man. If you don't break off with my son, it can't be helped but I will severe ties and disinherit him. Would that be fine with you? Would your conscience take it seeing him living hard and poor just because of you?"_
> 
> _Those words honestly got into my bones. I am not a selfish person, of course, my conscience won't take it. Attacking me on my weakest point, I'd rather leave and hide myself far away from him than seeing him helpessly struggling for his own. I silently slid down my eyes, and in stammering voice I conceded. And I saw him smiled, brightly as if thorns had been plucked from his throat._
> 
> _The next day as I promised, I went away. I did not accept the money Mr. President was giving me, as a respect to Seijuro and for my pride, at least. I made my decision not considering how Seijuro felt, I never knew that while I'm packing my clothes, he has also made his own decision. In contrast with my own, he gave up everything. He severed ties with his only family, surrendering all what was given to him. Laying all down the wealthy and success that he have, just for me. ONLY FOR ME._
> 
> _When I left my house, I did not noticed that he was coming to see me. I never turn back my head, it will only pained me. Seijuro stop his car and run after me, calling my name. Maybe because I was occupied by my saddened thoughts, I didn't hear him. Another thing was that I was on the road, I saw the light red so eventually I padded across to the opposite side when I clearly heard someone shouted my name. Unconsciously I turned my head to see who it was, not noticing a truck that was unfortunately had lose brake and everything to me went black._
> 
> _The next time I came around, I was in the hospital, well, at least that's what I guessed. My whole body was horribly aching, I felt like I broke my bones. I couldn't even lift a finger, I was so tired. My throat was dry, and so with my lips. I tried to swallow but even my mouth has been deprived of liquid. I want to speak but I can't let out my voice, my throat is hot. My inside is hot. Everything as if my body emits flame._
> 
> _And then I heard voices whispering around, heard them talking. A familiar voice caught up my ears, and I was delighted. Was it Seijuro? I'm sure! I slowly open my eyes so that I could see him, but...._
> 
> _Everything was dark. Completely dark. I close back my eyes then open again. Then I blink._
> 
> _What's wrong with my sight? Why am I only seeing darkness? Is this one effect of my accident?_
> 
> _Maybe._
> 
> _So I shut my eyes. This time was longer, maybe it needed some seconds to clearly see the light. I waited for minutes._
> 
> _Ten minutes._
> 
> _I am not confident so I didn't open yet._
> 
> _Another twenty minutes._
> 
> _Suddenly my heart started to slammed against my chest. It's speeding so fast like a bullet train. Why am I having this kind of feelings? Why do am I so scared opening my eyes? With all my faith, slowly, I open them again._
> 
> _And all my hopes died. My heart stop beating._
> 
> _"I'm sorry but, the accident has caused you lose sight."_
> 
> _A bomb exploded right infront of me._
> 
> _Wrong._
> 
> _Right on my ears._
> 
> _I didn't notice but tears rolled down my cheeks unstoppable. I was hysteric, my body was shaking. I cried in agony. I wailed._
> 
> _And then I felt scared. I was afraid._
> 
> _What will happen to me? Who's gonna look after me?_
> 
> _My world crumbled down. And I felt like I was falling into the abyss._
> 
> _Everything's going to be alright. I muttered, trying to console myself._
> 
> _Yet, all I can see was black. A vast space filled with darkness. And then I heard Seijuro whispered in my ears._
> 
> _"Everything's gonna be alright, Tetsuya. I'm here for you, don't be afraid." he said while his hands were caressing my back, comforting me with his soft words._
> 
> _I scrabbled my hands up the air, Seijuro hold them and squeezed tighly. I felt a bit comfort, I don't know if until when Seijuro will stop looking after me. I don't know when will he get tired of me._
> 
> _Only the future knows._
> 
> _"Don't worry, Tetsuya. The next day, you can see again. Trust me. I promise, you will have your sight again." he whispered as he kissed my head._
> 
> _Unbeknownst to me, Seijuro shed a tear._

_I never knew what he meant that time. For me, his words were enough to comfort me even if I knew that my sight won't return back anymore. With him at my side, I felt I was still fortunate that he cares for me. That he choses me. And greater still the calm assurance that both of us can face uncertain days._

_I lowered my face and lightly kissed his head that was still resting on my shoulder. How long did he slept already? Two hours? Three? The dark has completely engulfed the land and the stars started to cover us like a blanket. I reached up to run my fingers through his luxuriant silky hair, because he particularly like it. Poignantly, Seijuro opened his eyes and stared at nothingness._

_"Did I sleep that long?" he asked as he yawn wide. He straightened up his body and sitted properly._

_"Barely three hours," I smiled._

_"Then we missed again the setting sun," he chuckled and it sounds nice to me. "I guessed it was early night then," the warm silvery peals of his laughter sounded music to my ears, it strums my heartsrings and flushing through me with immense joy._

_"You bet," and I kiddingly snorted and lilting voice_ _._

_"Tetsuya?"_

_"Hmm?"_

_"Will you come closer to me?"_

_"Sure," I said quickly and go nearer to him. He lifted up his hands and slowly he touched my face, my nose, my lips, my cheeks, and my eyes._

_His eyes._

_"Did you see the sky tonight?" he quipped._

_"Yes," I casted a glance at him meaningfully._

_"Will you describe it to me then?"_

_I don't know why I had to hard-pressed just to keep my blank face in light of this reminder. It stirred the memory of lamp light glimmering of his red hair and his shining crimson eyes, then I started to move my mouth._

_"The sky was so bright tonight, there are lots of stars sprinkled like dust. And...." I couldn't continue my words for my throat was muffled with lumps. "...and..."_

_Suddenly I broke out. My tears just started trailing down my cheeks of their own accord. And soon it pours uncontrollably, his words were a blade in my heart._

_"Idiot, what are you crying for?"_

_Dropping my eyes from his dead gaze, I blushed profusedly._

_"W-why...why did you gave your eyes to me back then?"_

_"Because I love you so much, Tetsuya. I will give everything for you. Even my life." it took me by surprised when I tried to be clever and he just agreed, he healed my pain no medicine can fix. For the life of me I would never have guessed how far the simple truth he had given me._

_I couldn't exactly remember when his father had finally allowed us to go steady, it might be the reason that he sacrificed everything just for me. When he whispered me those words back then, I only thought he'll take care of me. I was so shock the next days when I opened my eyes and I can clearly see. I perfectly heard what the doctor said to me that day, that I lost my sight. I thought I was going crazy when everything's revealed to me. I couldn't fathom the stupidity he had done. If I had to describe it as earth's action he didn't do any justice, but it's something soulful, downright spiritual and as I look at his dead eyes, I can't help but my heart floats and it's kicking me big._

_"We only live once, Tetsuya." I heard him say. "Make it to the fullest, what I did made me happy. You're the only person who let me feel the true meaning of happiness. For me, life is worth living because I know and I'm sure that you won't leave me alone. With you, together we can face tomorrow and I fear not. My future lies in you, Tetsuya."_

_I hold his hands, lift them up and nudge to my lips. I will cherish these hands and take care of these eyes until the end of my days. I understand now the importance of dreaming and making them come true. I will not put into waste the sacrificed he had done to me. This is not an easy journey for both of us but I will do my best and God knows how I treasured you more than my life._

_"I love you, Tetsuya."_

_I close my eyes and savor the taste of his unconditional love._

_"I love you, too. Seijuro,"_

__  


 

_***END***_

 

[Looking through your eyes](https://mp3-juices.com/download/looking-through-your-eyes-leann.html)

**Author's Note:**

> This story couldn't get out from my head, if I don't write it, my brain will explode. I just hope you'll enjoy reading it.
> 
> As for "heart tattoo" please bear with me for the meantime.
> 
> thank you very much!!!
> 
> ***with the permission of the photograph's owner,thank you very much!!!


End file.
